Rebels Aladdin
by hadesgirl015
Summary: Disney's Aladdin retold by the characters of Star Wars Rebels. Ezra has been a street-rat for most of his life. But when by chance he meets Princess Sabine it is love at first sight for both them. But while Sabine is being forced to marry a prince by orders of her father Sultan Zeb, his advisor, just know as the Inquisitor is trying to take over Lothal.
1. Prolog

Rebels Aladdin

Summary: Disney's Aladdin retold by the characters of Star Wars Rebels. Ezra has been a street-rat for most of his life. But when by chance he meets Princess Sabine it is love at first sight for both them. But while Sabine is being forced to marry a prince by orders of her father Sultan Zeb, his advisor, just know as the Inquisitor is trying to take over Lothal.

Chapter 1: Prolog

A lone figure, riding on a bantha, in the middle of the desert of Tatoonine, was a man, who was once a powerful Jedi, and he was singing. "_Oh, I come from a land, from a faraway place, where the caravan banthas roam. Where it's flat and immense, and the heat is intense it's barbaric, but hey, it's home."_

Closing in closer into a city but it still quite far off, the man continued to sing. "_Oh, I come from a land, from a faraway place, where the caravan banthas roam. Where they cut off your arm If they don't like your face. It's barbaric, but hey, it's home. When the wind's from the east and the suns' from the west, and the sand in the glass is right. Come on down stop on by hop a ship and fly to another Tatoonine night." _

The city was very clear now and the man was about to enter, "_Tatoonine nights, like Tatoonine days. More often than not are hotter than hot in a lot of good ways. Tatoonine nights, 'neath Tatoonine moons. A fool off his guard, could fall and fall hard out there on the dunes." _

"Ah, hello there." the man said to you, breaking the fourth wall. "Please come closer. I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi, but just known as Ben now.

"Welcome to Mos Eisley, you will never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy. But also some very nice merchandise! On sale today!" Obi-Wan said pulling out a table seemingly out of nowhere.

"I can see right now that you are only interested in the exceptionally rare." Obi-Wan said, pulling out a small cube. "This is more than what appears, it is not what is on the outside, but what is on the inside that counts." As you start to look away he stops you. "This no ordinary cube, it once changed the course of a young boy's life. A boy who like this cube, is not what he seemed. Perhaps you will like to hear the tale?"

You have nothing better to do so you agree.

"It starts on a dark night, with a dark man, with a dark purpose." Obi-Wan said.

**Tell me what you think :) and here is a preview for the next chapter.**

On Lothal in the middle of a grassy plain stood two men, who were soon joined by a third.

"You're late," said the tallest.

"A thousand apologies Inquisitor." said the third man, who appeared to be a storm-trooper. "I had to blast a few people but I got it." taking out what seemed to be half of a golden beetle.


	2. A Diamond in the Rough

Chapter 2: A Diamond in the Rough

On Lothal in the middle of a grassy plain, on a dark night, stood two men, who were soon joined by a third.

"You're late," said the tallest.

"A thousand apologies Inquisitor." said the third man, who appeared to be a storm-trooper. "I had to blast a few people but I got it." taking out what seemed to be half of a golden beetle.

"That, must have been hard for you." muttered the second man under his breath.

The storm-trooper was about to hand his half of the beetle, before bringing it back to his body, "Ah, the treasure?"

The second man tore it from his grasp and brought it to the Inquisitor. "Thank you Kallus." the Inquisitor said. "You will get your reward in due time, TK-34."

The Inquisitor brought out the second half of the golden beetle and put them together. The beetle was magically put together and started flying off.

"Quickly, after it!" the Inquisitor said, hopping on one of the nearby speeder-bikes.

They followed for a few miles, heading north, until the Inquisitor, Kallus, and TK-34 found the Temple of Wonders.

"Who goes there?" a mysterious a voice that seemed to be the Temple asked.

"It is I, TK-34, a humble servant." TK-34 said.

"Know this, only the diamond in the rough can enter the Temple." the voice warned.

TK-34 took no heed to the warning.

"Are you sure this guy is the person we are looking for?" Kallus asked.

"If he isn't, TK-34 did give us the means to enter when we do find the right one." the Inquisitor said.

TK-34 entered took two steps into the temple, until the door closed on him, crushing him beneath the weight of it.

"Bring me the diamond in the rough." the Temple said. Dropping the beetle from above the door.

"Great! Just great!" Kallus said. "This is so stressful my hair is coming out!"

"Calm yourself Kallus. We must find this diamond in the rough." the Inquisitor said.

"What is that?" Kallus said.

"Who, Kallus, not what, who." the Inquisitor said.

**Any advice will be welcome, but might not be listened too. And like last time, here is a sneak peek.**

Chapter 3: Street Rat

A young boy about 15 was cornered by the guards. He had tan skin and dark-blue hair.

"Get, back here you street rat!" the lead guard said.

"All this for a fruit?" the boy asked himself, he was indeed holding a fruit he had stolen from a vendor. He jumped off and climbed the two story building, hoping down on the other side. He approached some of the nicer older women, they were nice to him by never really ratting him out to guards, but they never really gave him the food he needed.

"Getting into trouble already, aren't we Ezra?" one woman asked.

"No, you're only in trouble if you get caught." Ezra said with a smirk.


	3. Street Rat

Chapter 3: Street Rat

**Warning: Minor swearing**

A young boy about 15 was cornered by the guards. He had tan skin and dark-blue hair.

"Get, back here you street rat!" the lead guard said.

"All this for a fruit?" the boy asked himself, he was indeed holding a fruit he had stolen from a vendor. He jumped off and climbed the two story building, hoping down on the other side. He approached some of the nicer older women, they were nice to him by never really ratting him out to guards, but they never really gave him the food he needed.

"Getting into trouble already, aren't we Ezra?" one woman asked.

"No, you're only in trouble if you get caught." Ezra said with a smirk.

And as if the universe hated him, which Ezra was pretty sure it did, he was suddenly grabbed from behind.

"I'm in trouble." Ezra said. And he really was, he had no one to help him. So Ezra did the only thing he could do, and he has done this several times. He kicked back, effectively kicking the guard in knee with enough force the guard to release him.

"I'm always one jump ahead." Ezra said, as he continued to run from the guards of the Capital City. And just because he knew it would piss them off, he sang as he did it.

"_Gotta keep,one jump ahead of the breadline. One blast ahead of the blaster, I steal only what I can't afford that's everything_" Ezra sang as he ran through the city, slowly picking up guards as he lost others. "_One jump ahead of the lawmen, that's all and that's no joke. These guys don't appreciate I'm broke"_

"Riffraff," one guard called.

"Street rat!" called another.

"Scoundrel, take that." one last guard called while throwing rotten fruit at Ezra.

"_Just a little snack, guys_." Ezra sang.  
>"<em>Rip him open, take it back, guys!<em>" the guards sang firing their blasters, quite poorly.

"_I can take a hint, gotta face the facts. My only friend is me!_" Ezra sang. As he entered a cantina to hide, and was surrounded by dancers.

"_Who? Oh, it's sad, Aladdin's hit the bottom. He's become a one man rise in crime._" the three dancers sang. But Ezra was soon approached by the owner who was not happy.

"_I'd blame parents, except he hasn't got 'em!" _the owner sang before trying to smack Ezra with a broom.

Ezra took his chance to escape, while singing, "_Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat. Tell you all about it when I got the time_." The guards had caught back up, but Ezra was still faster. "_One jump ahead of the slowpokes. One skip ahead of my doom. Next time gonna use a nom de plume. One jump ahead of the hitmen. One hit ahead of the flock. I think I'll take a stroll around the block."_

The guards had caught up and were now throwing insults at Ezra.  
>"<em>Stop, thief<em>!"

"_Vandal!_"

"_Outrage!_"

"_Scandal!_"  
>Ezra was slowly being cornered again, "<em>Let's not be too hasty.<em>"_  
><em>The next thing he knew, he was being picked up by a rather large woman who sang, "_Still _

_I think he's rather tasty._"

Ezra escaped and sang, "_Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat. Otherwise we'd get along_."  
>"<em>Wrong!<em>" the guards yelled and chased Ezra for a while.

Ezra knew what to do know to escape the guards, so he started to end his song, all the

while the guards were throwing insults at him. "_One jump ahead of the hoofbeats. One hop ahead of the hump. One trick ahead of disaster. They're quick, but I'm much faster. Here goes, better throw my hand in, wish me happy landin' all I gotta do is jump._" Ezra jumped from a window on a passing ship and off the ship onto a different building several blocks away.

Ezra finally got into a safe alley way where he could safely eat his fruit. But right when he was about to take a bite out of it he noticed two hungry kids going through the trash, they seemed to be brother and sister of about five and seven. They noticed Ezra and his fruit, and stared at it hungrily.

It had been about a day and a half since Ezra ate, getting food from the vendors was rather hard since someone was always watching. Ezra sighed and went over to them, handing them the fruit, deciding that they need it more than he did. "Go on, take it. It's alright." Ezra said with a smile. The kids smiled and took it and started eating it. As Ezra went off towards the street to see what the commotion was he heard his stomach growl.

Ezra joined the crowd of people and saw a rich looking man ride down the street on some animal Ezra never saw before, probably from another planet.

"On his way to the palace I suppose." one man said.

"Another suitor for the princess." said another.

Just then the five year old boy ran out of the crowd, his sister chasing him, right towards the man on the animal. It startled the animal and the rider was very upset.

"Out of my way," the suitor said, about to crack an electro-whip down on the kids. Luckily Ezra jumped in the way at just the right time and caught the whip on his arm, whining slightly as it caused some pain.

"Hey!" Ezra said. "If I were as rich as you I could probably afford some manners." '_And some food'_ he added silently.

"I'll teach you some manners." said the suitor, pushing Ezra into the mud causing the crowd to laugh.

As the suitor had his back to him Ezra called out, "Well will you look at that, that animal has to asses."

The suitor turned around on his animal and spat at Ezra, "You are a worthless street rat. You were born a street rat. You will die a street rat. And only your fleas will mourn you."

Ezra grew angrier and angrier with each sentence and stood up to charge the suitor, but before he could the doors of the palace closed.

Ezra punched the door out of frustration. "I'm not worthless! And I don't have fleas." He then realized that he had been scratching his back.

Ezra started to walk back to his tower, singing softly and sadly, "_Riff-raff, street rat, I don't buy that. If only they'd look closer, would they see a poor boy? No siree, they'd find out there's so much more to me_."

Ezra looked out and saw the palace and started to talk to himself, "One day things will change. I'll be rich, live in a palace, and never have to worry about anything again."

**As per usual here is the sneak peek (which I wonder if I should even be giving to you guys since I update so often)**

Chapter 4: Problems with Royalty

The next morning at the palace, the suitor from yesterday stormed out of the gardens, nearly running into the sultan. "I have never been more insulted in my life!"

"Oh, Prince Zare Leonis," the sultan, Zeb, tried to stop him. "You are going already?"

"Good luck marring her off!" Zare said storming out. Zeb noticed that a good portion of the his bottom of his pants looked liked it had been electrocuted off.

"Sabine!" Zeb said, slightly angry.


	4. Problems with Royalty

Chapter 4: Problems with Royalty

The next morning at the palace, the suitor from yesterday stormed out of the gardens, nearly running into the sultan. "I have never been more insulted in my life!"

"Oh, Prince Zare Leonis," the sultan, Zeb, tried to stop him. "You are going already?"

"Good luck marring her off!" Zare said storming out. Zeb noticed that a good portion of the his bottom of his pants looked liked it had been electrocuted off.

"Sabine!" Zeb said, slightly angry. Zeb went off into the gardens calling for his daughter, well adopted daughter but still a princess. "Sabine."

As Zeb approached Sabine he was stopped by her 'pet' droid Chopper, who had his taser out.

"Karablast Chopper! So this is why Prince Zare ran off in such a hurry." Zeb said.

"Oh, father, Chopper was just playing with him." Sabine said, then turned to Chopper, patting him on the top of his domed head, "Weren't you Chopper? You were just playing with that over-dress stuck-up Prince Zare weren't you."

Chopper made some beeping noises to show his agreement, and Sabine was laughing softly before seeing how Zeb looked very upset.

"Sabine, you've got to stop rejecting every guy that shows up! The law says you must be married to a prince by your next birthday. Which in case you have forgotten is in three days."

"I know when my birthday is, and the law is wrong!" Sabine said.

"Father, you know I hate being forced to do anything. If I do marry, I want it to be for love, not just some stupid law.

"Sabine, it's not only this law. It's, well I'm not going to be around forever, and I want to make sure you are well take care of." Zeb said.

"I can take care of myself. But I have never done anything for myself. I haven't even left the palace before. I don't even having any friends." Sabine said.

Chopper beeped indignantly.

"Besides you Chopper." Sabine said with some humor in her voice.

"Sabine, you're a princess." Zeb said.

"Then maybe I don't want to be a princess!" Sabine said.

"OH!" Zeb said before storming out of the gardens himself, but turned around to say, "You better not have any daughters, they will be a nightmare."

Inside the palace Zeb was approached by the Inquisitor and Kallus.

"Oh you two. Inquisitor my most trusted advisor. I really need some advice." Zeb said.

"Whatever you say, my lord." the Inquisitor said.

"It's this suitor business. Sabine just refuses to marry anyone I have flown in from off planet. I'm practically at my wit's end." Zeb said.

"I thought you were there a long time ago." Kallus murmured under his breath.

"Perhaps I can figure something out." the Inquisitor said.

"If anyone could help it would be you." Zeb said.

"Of, course it would take the use of kyber crystal." the Inquisitor said.

"The ring? But it has been I my family for generations." Zeb said.

"It is necessary to find a proper suitor for the princess." the Inquisitor said. "Don't worry, everything will be fine, give me the crystal" The Inquisitor was waving his hand slowly across the sultan's face.

"Everything, will be fine." Zeb repeated, before handing the Inquisitor the ring.

As the Inquisitor and Kallus walked out of the room Kallus turned to the Inquisitor, "What and idiot, falling for that old trick."

"Calm yourself Kallus." the Inquisitor said, as the two walked into their secret lair that was somehow in the palace without the sultan's knowing. "Soon I will be sultan. Not that idiotic fool."

"Then I can annoy the hell out of him." Kallus said.

Later that night, outside in the gardens, Sabine, dressed in raggedy clothes was about to sneak out of the palace.

Chopper tried to stop her, he wanted her to stay with him.

"Oh, I'm sorry Chopper, but I can't stay here, where I can't live my own life." Sabine said. Hugging the droid Sabine added, "I'll miss you."

With that Chopper helped Sabine over the garden wall, to her freedom.

"Good bye." Sabine said softly.

**As per usual, the preview **

Chapter 5: Trust

The following morning Ezra was sitting on a canvass over a vendor selling melons. He tried to figure out how he could nick one for breakfast. Finally figuring it out he wait until the vendor was distracted by a buyer, which just so happened to be one of the very few people who never rat him out. While the vendor was distracted Ezra bent down and grabbed one.

"Breakfast is served." Ezra said to himself, breaking the melon in half and started to eat it.

Across the market walked Sabine, with a hood pulled over her multi-colored hair. Many vendors offered her something but she always politely refused. That was until she accidently bumped into a fire-swallower.


	5. Trust

Chapter 5: Trust

The following morning Ezra was sitting on a canvass over a vendor selling melons. He tried to figure out how he could nick one for breakfast. Finally figuring it out he wait until the vendor was distracted by a buyer, which just so happened to be one of the very few people who never rat him out. While the vendor was distracted Ezra bent down and grabbed one.

"Breakfast is served." Ezra said to himself, breaking the melon in half and started to eat it.

Across the market walked Sabine, with a hood pulled over her multi-colored hair. Many vendors offered her something but she always politely refused. That was until she accidentally bumped into a fire-swallower.

Both of them were okay, but Sabine's hood feel down.

Ezra stared at wonder at the beautiful girl, and then in confusion as she approached the apple vendor.

Sabine noticed a young child that looked really hungry in front of the apple vendor. "Oh, you must be hungry." She grabbed and apple and handed it to the child. "There you go."

"What is she doing?" Ezra asked himself, everyone knew it was suicide to try to steal from that vendor.

"You better be able to pay for that." said the apple vendor.

"Pay?" Sabine asked to herself. This was a foreign term to her.

"No one steals from me!" the apple vendor said.

"I'm sorry, I don't have any money." Sabine said

"This girl is going to get herself killed." Ezra muttered.

"THIEF!" cried the vendor, he grabbed one of Sabine's arms and swung her around.

"Please, if you just give me a chance. I'll go to the palace and get some money from the sultan." Sabine said.

"Do you know what the price for stealing is?" the vendor asked, raising his weapon and aiming it at Sabine's hand.

"No please don't!" Sabine cried.

"Whoa," Ezra said, jumping in at the last moment. "Thank you so much you kind sir. I'm so glad you found her." During the Ezra managed to take away the weapon and handed it back to Sabine, who quickly got rid of it.

Ezra turned around and started to try to lead Sabine away saying in a scolding manner, "I've been looking everywhere for you missy."

"What are you doing?" Sabine whispered.

"Play along and trust me." Ezra whispered back.

The apple vendor approached from behind. "You know her?"

"Yes, sadly she is my sister." Ezra said, and leaning in a bit further he added, "She's a little crazy."

"She said she knew the sultan." the vendor said.

"She thinks I'm the sultan." Ezra said with a small laugh, like he was still highly amused by this untrue fact.

Sabine decided it was time to play along, "Oh wise sultan," bowing to Ezra.

"Tragic isn't." Ezra said, lifting an apple off the pile with his foot while the vendor wasn't looking and switching it to his hand, making it seem like he was giving back the one Sabine took. "Well no harm done."

Ezra raised Sabine up from her bowing position, "Come along sis, time to go home." And Ezra started to lead Sabine towards his tower.

Meanwhile at the palace:

The Inquisitor was having Kallus run on a treadmill of sorts to power the machine to find the so called 'diamond in the rough.'

"With all respect Inquisitor," Kallus panted for breath, "Wouldn't it be easier to wait for an actual storm." For Kallus was generating the necessary lightning.

"Save your breath Kallus, and run faster." the Inquisitor ordered.

"Yes your mighty evil one." Kallus said.

An image was somehow generated from the lightning and kyber crystal to show an image of Ezra. "There is my diamond in the rough." The Inquisitor said.

"That is the guy we are searching for!" Kallus exclaimed before falling off the treadmill.

"We will have the guards extend an invitation to the palace for him." the Inquisitor said.

Back with Ezra and Sabine

Ezra and Sabine were closing in on Ezra's tower and talking while doing so.

"We are almost there." Ezra said.

"I want to thank you for stopping that man." Sabine said.

"No problem," Ezra said. "It must have been your first time in the market place."

"That obvious?" Sabine asked.

"Well, you do kinda stand out." Ezra said, before realizing how stupid that sounded. "Well, most people know that if you are going to steal not to steal from that guy."

The two had finally reached the tower. "Up here." Ezra said, leading her to the lift.

Once they were at the top Ezra lead Sabine into the room. "Is this where you live?" Sabine asked.

"Yep, all by myself." Ezra said. This took Sabine a bit by surprise the boy seemed slightly younger than her, maybe about fifteen. "It's not much, but it has an amazing view." Ezra continued and showed her the view of the palace.

Sabine looked at it with dissatisfaction.

"The palace looks amazing huh?" Ezra asked.

"Oh it's wonderful." Sabine said sadly.

"I wonder what it would be like to live there." Ezra said. "Have servants, valets." '_People who care about you_.' he added to himself.

"Yes, people who tell you where to go, and how to dress." Sabine said.

"That doesn't sound so bad." Ezra said. "Better than here anyway, where you're scrounging for food and ducking the guards."

"You are just not free to make your own decisions." Sabine said.

"Sometimes you just fell so," Ezra said.

"Trapped." they both said at the same time. They stared at each other in wonder.

"So, where are you from?" Ezra asked.

"Does it matter, I ran away and I'm not going back." Sabine said.

"Why not?" Ezra asked.

"My father is forcing me to marry." Sabine said.

"That's not really fair," Ezra said. "I wish I could do something to help."

"That's sweet." Sabine said. Both she and Ezra were slowly leaning in for a kiss. But the universe in hating Ezra, had the guards show up right before they could kiss.

"There you are." a guard said.

"They're after me!" Ezra and Sabine said at the same time. "They're after you?" they said again in unison in confusion.

Ezra approached the edge of his tower a looked down. "Do you trust me?"

"What?" Sabine asked.

"Do you trust me?" Ezra asked again, extending his hand.

"Yes," Sabine said, unsure.

"Then jump!" Ezra said, dragging her over the edge with him. They hit some soft canvas multiple time before they landed effectively slowing the down. Unfortunately right in front of some guards.

"We need to get out of here." Ezra said.

"It's the dungeon for you street rat." a guard said tossing him to the other guards.

"Let him go." Sabine said.

"Oh, look a street mouse." a different guard said.

As Ezra struggled to get free Sabine lowered her hood, "Let him go by orders of the princess."

"Princess Sabine," said the head guard, while all the guards bowed, forcing Ezra down too.

"Princess?" Ezra exclaimed.

**And that is far enough for this chapter. You guys are spoiled you know that? Seriously I upload nearly every day if not twice a day, and you are still asking for more? Here is a sneak peak so the cliff hanger is completely pointless.**

Chapter 6: A Plan in Motion

"What are you doing outside the palace, and with this street rat?" the head guard asked.

"That is none of your concern." Sabine said. "Do as I say, and release him."

"I would Princess but my orders come from the Inquisitor." The guard said. "You will have to take it up with him."

"Oh, I will." Sabine said, almost darkly.


	6. A Plan in Motion

Chapter 6: A Plan in Motion

"What are you doing outside the palace, and with this street rat?" the head guard asked.

"That is none of your concern." Sabine said. "Do as I say, and release him."

"I would Princess but my orders come from the Inquisitor." The guard said. "You will have to take it up with him."

"Oh, I will." Sabine said, almost darkly.

Back at the palace the Inquisitor and Kallus were sneaking out of the passage from their secret lair. The door had just closed when Sabine approached.

"Inquisitor!" Sabine said, and boy did she sound mad.

"Princess." the Inquisitor said. "How may we be of service to you?" Both he and Kallu slight bows.

"The guards just took a boy from the market. Under your orders." Sabine said.

"Your father has charged me with keeping peace in the city." the Inquisitor said. "The boy was a criminal."

"And just what was his crime?" Sabine asked. She was really upset, the worst that boy could have done was stealing, but Sabine could understand that he needed to do that to survive. Surely if that was it she could convince her father to have him released.

"Kidnapping the princess of course." the Inquisitor said.

"He didn't kidnap me, I ran away!" Sabine said.

"Oh," the Inquisitor said, faking concern. "Well I'm afraid the boy's sentence has already been carried out."

"What sentence?" Sabine asked in horror and confusion.

"Death," the Inquisitor said, slightly enjoying the look of horror on Sabine's face, "By beheading."

"No," Sabine said. It was then she realized, she had had feelings for the boy, for how ever little time they had known each other. "How could you?" She ran off towards the gardens, crying.

Both the Inquisitor and Kallus smirked.

"I think she took it rather well." Kallus said.

A little while later Chopper approached the crying girl. He wanted to comfort the girl, but he was a droid, he doubted that he could do anything for her.

"It's all my fault, Chopper." Sabine said. "I didn't even know his name."

Meanwhile in the dungeon Ezra was reprimanding himself. Here he was chained to a wall in a the palace dungeon, all for being with a girl, but just not any girl, the girl he had instantly fallen in love with, who just so happened to be the Princess.

"She was the Princess." Ezra said. "I can't believe it! I must have sounded so stupid to her." Luckily Ezra was good with locks and managed to unchain himself, but that didn't change the fact that he was stuck in the dungeon. "I'm such a fool."

"You are only a fool if you give up boy." a voice said.

"Who are you?" Ezra asked.

The owner of the voice stepped out of the shadows and into the light that the moon gave through the barred window. It was a man who seemed to be older than old.

"A lowly prisoner like yourself." the man said. "But together we can be so much more." The man continued, making money motions with his hand.

"I'm listening," Ezra said. The prospect of money always made him listen, because money meant food, and honestly he had nothing better to do.

"There is a Temple boy, a Temple of Wonders." the old man said. "A Temple filled with riches beyond your imagination."

"I don't know, I have a pretty big imagination." Ezra said.

"Still bigger." the old man said. "Enough to impress this princess."

What Ezra didn't know was that this old man was really the Inquisitor in disguise.

"But the law says a princess can only marry a prince." Ezra said sadly.

"Haven't you ever heard of the golden rule?" the Inquisitor asked. "Those who have the gold, make the rules."

"But why would you share all this treasure with me?" Ezra asked.

"I need a young pair of legs and a strong back to bring me there." the Inquisitor said.

"One more problem, it's out there, and we're in here." Ezra said.

"Not everything is as it seems." the Inquisitor said, pushing away a stone and revealing the outside world. "So, do we have a deal?"

So of course Ezra agreed, as knowing nothing about stranger danger rules.

**I know it is a bit short but I didn't know where else I could cut it off without it being major long. Well as per usual here is a sneak peek, even though it will probably be uploaded later today. **

Chapter 7: The Temple of Wonders

The Inquisitor guided Ezra towards the Temple, which was a very long ways away, even on a speeder bike, until they finally reached the Temple.

"Who is there?" the voice of the temple asked.

"Um, it is I, Ezra Bridger." Ezra said.

"Proceed, but touch nothing but the holocron." the voice of the temple said.

"Remember, first bring me the holocron, then you will have your reward." the Inquisitor said. Ezra of course had no idea what a holocron was.


	7. The Temple of Wonders

Chapter 7: The Temple of Wonders

The Inquisitor guided Ezra towards the Temple, which was a very long ways away, even on a speeder bike, until they finally reached the Temple.

"Who is there?" the voice of the temple asked.

"Um, it is I, Ezra Bridger." Ezra said.

"Proceed, but touch nothing but the holocron." the voice of the temple said.

"Remember, first bring me the holocron, then you will have your reward." the Inquisitor said. Ezra of course had no idea what a holocron was.

Ezra entered a bit scared. This temple really was full of treasure, everywhere he looked he saw precious minerals, gems, and gold.

"Just a handful of this stuff would make me as rich as the sultan." Ezra said. He passed a wicked cool looking speeder bike next to a big pile of treasure. And out from behind the treasure came a Twi'lek woman, surprising Ezra greatly.

"Who are you!?" Ezra asked, wondering who could possibly live in this Temple for that long.

"Name's Hera, and you are?" the Twi'lek answered.

"Ezra." Ezra answered. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm not sure, I've been here for as long as I can remember." Hera responded. "It is weird, the only thing I can touch is this speeder."

"Then maybe you can help?" Ezra asked. "I'm looking for this thing called a holocron."

"Yeah, I know where it is." Hera said. She hopped onto the speeder, and motioned for Ezra to sit behind her.

Hera drove him to where the holocron was. "All this trouble for a little cube?" Ezra asked. But before he could dwell further on his thoughts he accidently dislodged a rock which in turn dislodged some treasure.

"You have disturbed the forbidden treasure. Now you will never again see the light of day!" the voice of the Temple said.

"We got to get out of here!" Ezra said, jumping once again on the back of the speeder, which Hera had already mounted. Hera directed the speeder, narrowly missing falling rock and melting treasure.

We are almost to the exit I think!" Ezra said. And he did see the exit, where the Inquisitor was waiting, but before they could reach them a large boulder clipped the speeder, causing it to crash, but Ezra was flung up, onto the edge of the cliff where the exit was.

"Pull me up!" Ezra cried.

"First give me the holocron!" the Inquisitor said.

"I can't I'll fall." Ezra said.

"The holocron!" The Inquisitor demanded.

Ezra struggled to grab the item and tried to hand it to the Inquisitor, but before he could he fell.

"NO!" the Inquisitor cried in frustration as the Temple shut forever.

Ezra was barely saved from falling to his death by Hera directing what was left of the speeder and caught him as he fell, but he still passed out.

Meanwhile back at the palace Zeb approached his crying daughter.

"Sabine, what's wrong?" Zeb asked.

"The Inquisitor, has done something terrible." Sabine said.

"There, there my dear. I'll set it right." Zeb reassured. "Now, tell me everything."

And Sabine did.

Back in the now pretty much empty Temple of Wonders. Hera flew directed the speeder to the ground, and carefully set Ezra down. He had hit his head, and Hera was trying to wake him up.

"Oh, my head." Ezra said, slowly sitting up, Hera helping. "Thanks Hera."

"No problem kid." Hera said.

"We are pretty much trapped in here huh?" Ezra asked.

"So it seems." Hera said.

"All this trouble for this little cube?" Ezra asked himself. "There seems to be something written here, but I can't make it out with all this dust." He started to rub the holocron and it started to glow a bright blue. Until it opened slightly and in a blue flash a man stood before Ezra stretching out.

Hera smiled, recognizing him, but Ezra was in serious freak out mode.

"Boy! Fifteen years will put such an ache in the neck!" the man said. "Hold on a minute will ya?" Ezra was even more freaked out when he was lifted seemingly by nothing, and hung by the back of his shirt to a small cliff, then the weird man literally lifted his head off his shoulders, turning it around a few times before setting it back down in place.

"Man does it feel good to be out of there." the man said. He had what seemed to be shoulder length brown hair tied back into a straight pony-tail and deep blue-green eyes. "Now, where did you go?"

Ezra was busy hiding behind a rock, after getting himself down. The last time he dealt with a strange man, he had gotten himself stuck in a cave. But the next thing he knew the rock started floating in the air and across the room.

"There you are." the man said. "Now, what's your name?"

"Ezra," Ezra choked out.

"Ah Ezra, shall we call you, Ez, or Ra, or how about Ezzy?" the man asked.

"I must have hit my head harder than I thought." Ezra said.

The strange man then noticed Hera. "Oh Hera, haven't seen in a few decades."

"Nice to see you again." Hera said.

The weird man returned attention to Ezra, "Hey, you are a lot younger and smaller than my last master. Either that or I'm getting old and fat. Hera look at me from the side do I look different to you?"

"Wait a minute." Ezra said confused. "Did you say master?" '_How could I be anyone's master, I was just a street rat?_'

"That's right, I guess you can be taught." the man said. "I'm the, wish fulfilling, all-powerful, long-contained, often imitated, but never duplicated, genie of the holocron. But my friends call me Kanan."

**(Yep you guys were right)**

"Wait, wish fulfilling?" Ezra asked.

"You get three." Kanan said. "And don't bother wishing for more wishes, that doesn't count."

"Now I know I'm dreaming." Ezra said. This was too good to be true. Ezra could wish for food, for money, for Princess Sabine, for his family.

"Master I don't think you know what I'm getting at. So sit back while you hear, the possibilities." Kanan said, before he started to sing.

_Well Jango Fett had them forty thieves, Skywalker had a thousand tales. But master you in luck 'cause up your sleeves, you got a brand of magic never fails. You got some power in your corner now, some heavy ammunition in your camp. You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how. See all you gotta do is rub that holocron. And I'll say, 'Mister Ezra, sir, what will your pleasure be? Let me take your order, jot it down.' You ain't never had a friend like me_."

He paused to laugh before continuing._ "Life is your restaurant, and I'm your maitre d'. C'mon whisper what it is you want. You ain't never had a friend like me. Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service. You're the boss, the king, the shah! Say what you wish, it's yours! True dish. How about a little more Trikaloo? Have some of column "A," try all of column "B". I'm in the mood to help you dude. You ain't never had a friend like me._"

Then Kanan started doing random tricks to show Ezra exactly what he could do all the while he sang, "_Can your friends do this? Can your friends do that? Can your friends pull this out their little hat? Can your friends go, Woo? Well, looky here, can your friends go, Abracadabra, let 'er rip and then make the sucker disappear? So doncha sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed. I'm here to answer all your midday prayers, you got me bona fide, certified. You got a genie for your chare d'affaires. I got a powerful urge to help you out, so what-cha wish? I really wanna know. You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt. Well, all you gotta do is rub like so - and oh. Mister Ezra, sir, have a wish or two or three. I'm on the job, you big nabob. You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend. You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend  
>You ain't never had a friend like me. You ain't never had a friend like me, hah!<em>"

After the extravagant song was over, Ezra was smiling even more at the possibilities.

"So, what will it be master?" Kanan asked.

"You are going to grant me any three wishes I want?" Ezra asked, just to confirm.

"Well, there are some things I can't do. One I can't kill anyone." Kanan said.

Ezra didn't want to kill anyone anyways.

"Two, I can't make anyone fall in love with anyone else." Kanan said.

'_There goes Sabine._' Ezra thought.

"And three, I can't bring anyone back from the dead, it's not pretty, I won't do it." Kanan said.

'_And there goes my parents._' Ezra thought sorrowfully.

"But other than that, anything you want." Kanan said.

**And that is long enough for this chapter, hey the song took up a lot. But as I promised this chapter is up not even ten hours after the other. And of course the sneak peek. **

Chapter 8: Wishes

Ezra smirked, he knew how to get out of this cave, and it wouldn't cost him anything. He would use his sly skills to play Kanan like a, well something you play with. Ezra didn't know, he didn't exactly have a normal childhood.

"Limitations?" Ezra asked. "On wishes?"

"What is this boy doing?" Hera asked herself.

"Some all powerful genie." Ezra said. "Can't even raise people from the dead."

This of course made Kanan very upset.

"Come on Hera, we better find our own way out." Ezra said.

"Excuse me!"Kanan said. Once again pick Ezra up with that mysterious force.


	8. Wishes

**First a shout out to all my readers and reviewers, but especially to virgin66. Sorry that I made you lose $20 with that bet to your daughter. But to let you know I was planning on making the genie be Kanan before I started the story so it was nothing that the reviewers were saying that made me do so. **

Chapter 8: Wishes

Ezra smirked, he knew how to get out of this cave, and it wouldn't cost him anything. He would use his sly skills to play Kanan like a, well something you play with. Ezra didn't know, he didn't exactly have a normal childhood.

"Limitations?" Ezra asked. "On wishes?"

"What is this boy doing?" Hera asked herself.

"Some all powerful genie." Ezra said. "Can't even raise people from the dead."

This of course made Kanan very upset.

"Come on Hera, we better find our own way out because he probably can't help." Ezra said.

"Excuse me!"Kanan said. Once again pick Ezra up with that mysterious force. Making Ezra face him, "Are you looking at me? Did you rub my holocron? That means you get your wishes! Sit down." Kanan placed Ezra and Hera on the pretty much destroyed speeder and used his magic to direct it up and out of the cave. They were free, and Ezra had played Kanan just as planned.

Meanwhile back at the palace Zeb was chewing out the Inquisitor and Kallus.

"Inquisitor this is an outrage!" Zeb said. "If it weren't for your many years of loyal service I would, well I don't know what I would do."

"We understand my liege." the Inquisitor said.

"From now on you are to discuss the sentence of the prisoners with me." Zeb said. "Before you kill them."

"I assure you, your Worshipfulness it won't happen again." Kallus said.

"Sabine," Zeb said, taking his daughters hand as she looked away, "Inquisitor and Kallus. Let's just put this whole thing behind us."

"My most humble apologies my Princess." the Inquisitor said.

"At least something good will come of me being forced to marry. When I am queen, I can get rid of you two." Sabine said before walking out of the room.

Zeb ran after her, wishing to talk about the suitor business.

"If only I had gotten that holocron." the Inquisitor said angrily after the two were gone.

"I can get rid of you two." Kallus said in a pretty good impersonation of Sabine,  
>"Please, to think we have to put up with the idiot and idiot daughter, for the rest of out lives."<p>

"Calm yourself Kallus." the Inquisitor said. "Only till she finds an idiot husband. Then we could find ourselves off of Lothal or worse, dead."

"Hey, wait Inquisitor, what if you were the idiot husband?" Kallus asked.

"What!" the Inquisitor said.

"Now wait, here me out. You marry the princess and become sultan. Then we toss daddy-in-law and the little woman off of a ship in hyperspace." Kallus said.

"Oh Kallus, I love the way your dark little mind works." the Inquisitor said, and the two started laughing at their evil plan.

Back out on the plains of Lothal Kanan had just directed the broken speeder onto the ground. "Ha, how was that?" he asked after Ezra and Hera got off.

"Oh, yes you sure showed me." Ezra said. "Now, about my three wishes."

"Did I miss hear you?" Kanan asked. "You said three? You are down by one!"

Ezra smirked as well Hera at Kanan's foolishness. "Well I never actually wished to get out of the cave, you did that on your own." Ezra said.

Kanan's mouth dropped open before facepalming, "I'm such an idiot."

Hera laughed.

"All right you tricky boy. But no more free-ones." Kanan said.

"Alright." Ezra said. "Three wishes, oh I don't know where to start, I want them to be good."

Kanan was sitting on the ground, looking like he was meditating. "Kanan?" Ezra asked. "What would you wish for?"

"Me?" Kanan asked.

"Well your name is Kanan isn't?" Ezra smirked.

"Well, no one has ever asked me before." Kanan said. "Well I guess, freedom."

"You're a prisoner?" Ezra asked confused.

"It's part of the deal." Kanan said. "Unlimited power, itty-bitty living space." Temporally grabbing the holocron before tossing it back to Ezra.

"Kanan, that's, well, rough." Ezra said.

"But, to be free. Not having to answer to anyone, but being able to be my own master. Nothing could be greater." Kanan said. "But that is not going to happen."

"Why not?"Ezra asked.

"The only way for me to be free is if my master wishes it." Kanan said. "And you can probably guess how often that has happened."

Now Ezra was usually a pretty selfish person, it comes when you have to steal just to get by, Ezra only really gave when someone was worse off than he was. But he could see it in Kanan's eyes. He really wanted this. "I'll do it."

"Do what?" Kanan asked in shock, he couldn't possibly be talking about freeing him.

"Freeing you, I mean it." Ezra said, "Once I make my first two wishes I'll use my third on to free you!" Kanan wasn't buying it. "I promise."

"Really, well thanks Ez." Kanan said. "Now, let's get started."

Hera smiled. Ezra seemed like such a nice kid.

"What would your first wish be?" Kanan asked.

"Well, there is this girl." Ezra said dreamily.

"I already told you, I can't make people fall in love." Kanan said.

"Oh, Kanan, if you could only see." Ezra said. "She's smart and fun."

"Pretty?" Hera asked.

"Beautiful!" Ezra said, "She's got this hair, and these eyes, and her smile, it all just so…so amazing."

"Sounds like you really like her." Hera said.

Ezra sighed, "But she's the princess, and the law states that only a prince can marry her. I'm just a, well not a prince." But then he thought of something, "Hey, wait, could you make me a prince? I could have a chance that way."

"In a matter of fact I can." Kanan said. "What's the magic words?"

"Kanan, I wish for you to make me a prince." Ezra said.

"Alright." Kanan said.

**Ok, so I know this next part isn't in the movie, but I thought this would be a sweet little part if Hera and Kanan knew that Ezra was alone so….**

"But first." Kanan said.

"What the hell are you talking about, you just said you could do it!" Ezra said.

"I know, and I will." Kanan said. "It's just that this part of your plan or whatever to get the girl could take a while, and who knows how long you've already been gone. I just thought that maybe we should find away to contact your parents so they know your alright." And Kanan knew instantly that he had said the wrong thing.

"There's no one to contact." Ezra said.

"Why?" Hera asked, somewhat concerned.

"There dead, they've been dead for eight years, I live on the streets, by myself." Ezra said somewhat upset that he had to tell them.

"Oh, Ez, I'm sorry." Kanan said.

"It doesn't matter, it happened a long time ago. I've been on my own for over half my life, and there is nothing you can do about it." Ezra said. "But if I become a prince and marry the princess, I won't be alone anymore."

Hera and Kanan were in stunned silence. Ezra had just brushed off the fact that he didn't have any parents.

**Back to the more movie based story**

"All right." Kanan finally said. "One prince coming up."

Kanan made Ezra's clothes like the clothes a prince would where and had fixed the speeder bike and made it better than before. He also made a right awesome ship that Hera loved more than Ezra. "But there is still much more." Kanan said, giving Ezra everything a prince would need.

**And there's the end of the chapter. Sorry if I made you cry. And as per usual. The Sneak Peek.**

Chapter 9: Prince Ezy.

At the palace the Inquisitor and Kallus walked in of Zeb playing some sort of bored game with Chopper, and by the looks of it he was losing.

"Sire, I have found a solution." the Inquisitor said.

"For me to win?" Zeb asked.

"No, about your daughter." Kallus said, muttering 'idiot' afterwards.

"Oh, really, what is it?" Zeb asked.

The Inquisitor started to read off the scroll. "If by the appointed time, the princess has yet to chose a husband, then the sultan shall choose for her."

"Oh, but Sabine hated all of those people, how could I ask her to marry someone she hates?" Zeb asked.

"But," the Inquisitor continued to read, "If in the event a suitable prince can't be found, the princess shall marry, why they royal advisor. Which would be me."


	9. Prince Ezy

**Wow another fast upload what was that two hours or so? Be thankful of me. And luckily for me this is about the half-way point. I am a senior in high school and i do have a job so it could be getting hard to write but look at me, writing these chapters so fast. 9 chapters in and the story is only about three days old! Well anyway here is the story.**

Chapter 9: Prince Ezy.

At the palace the Inquisitor and Kallus walked in of Zeb playing some sort of bored game with Chopper, and by the looks of it he was losing.

"Sire, I have found a solution." the Inquisitor said.

"For me to win?" Zeb asked.

"No, about your daughter." Kallus said, muttering 'idiot' afterwards.

"Oh, really, what is it?" Zeb asked.

The Inquisitor started to read off the scroll. "If by the appointed time, the princess has yet to chose a husband, then the sultan shall choose for her."

"Oh, but Sabine hated all of those people, how could I ask her to marry someone she hates?" Zeb asked.

"But," the Inquisitor continued to read, "If in the event a suitable prince can't be found, the princess shall marry, why they royal advisor. Which would be me."

"But I thought the law was only a prince could marry…" Zeb started.

"Desperate times, calls for desperate measures." the Inquisitor said.

The Inquisitor got ready to trick the sultan, "The Princess will marry me."

"But, you are so old." Zeb said, not fully under the spell of the trick.

"The Princess WILL marry me!" the Inquisitor said.

"The Princess will….." Zeb started but heard music, "Is that music." Kallus, this Inquisitor and Zeb ran to the window to look at the commotion in the streets.

"_Make way for Prince Ezy! Say hey! It's Prince Ezy!_" Some criers called.

The Kanan came to the front and started to sing, _"Hey! Clear the way in the old market! Hey you! Let us through! It's a bright new star! Oh Come! Be the first on your block to meet his eye!  
>Make way! Here he comes! Ring bells! Bang the drums! Are you gonna love this guy!<em>"

At this point Ezra could now be seen in his princely clothes. He was riding on top the ship he had gotten, which Here was piloting. Then Kanan continued to sing, "_Prince Ezy! Fabulous he! Ezy Bridger! Genuflect, show some respect, down on one knee! Now, try your best to stay calm. Brush up your sunday salaam. The come and meet his spectacular corterie! Prince Ezy! Mighty is he! Ezy Bridger. Strong as ten regular men, definitely! He faced the galloping hordes. A hundred bad guys with blasters! Who sent those goons to their lords? Why, Prince Ezi!"  
><em> Ezra wasn't really sure of what half Kanan was saying, but he figured it was good by the crowds reactions.

Kanan contined to sing the song that seemed incredibly long_ "He's got seventy-five golden banthas. Purple gundarks, he's got fifty-three! When it comes to exotic-type mammals. Has he got a zoo? I'm telling you, it's a world-class menagerie _

"_Prince Ezy! Handsome is he, Ezy Bridger. That physique! How can I speak, weak at the knee? Well, get on out in that square adjust your vein and prepare, to gawk and gravel and stare at Prince Ezy!" _Kanan sang this while the three dancers from earlier that were dissing Ezra sang, "_There's no question this Ezy's alluring, never ordinary, never boring. Everything about the man just plain impresses, he's a winner, he's a whiz, a wonder! He's about to pull my heart asunder!  
>And I absolutely love the way he dresses!"<em>

Kanan continued to sing about the stuff he had recently given Ezra, hoping that this would be enough to impress the princess the boy really wanted. "_He's got ninety-five white Dantoonie Kath Hounds. And to view them he charges no fee, He's got slaves, he's got servants and flunkies. They bow to his whim love serving him. They're just lousy with loyalty to Ezy! Prince Ezy!_"

Zeb went to go open the door to let him in, but the Inquisitor tried to stop him, only for the door to be forced open by the sheer numbers. Hera of course couldn't bring the ship inside so Ezra rode on the speeder inside.

_Kanan _continued wrapping the song up_, _"_Prince Ezy! Amorous he! Ezy Bridger. Heard your princess was a sight lovely to see. And that, good people, is why he got dolled up and dropped by. With sixty bantha, tuantuans galore with his dewbacks and Ullers a brass band and more. With his forty fakirs, his cooks, his bakers. His birds that warble on key. Make way for prince Ezy!_" In all the commotion of the Inquistor trying to push said stuff out Kanan disappeared back into the holocron hiding under Ezra hat, and Hera snuck in. 

Ezra did a trick on the speeder and landed right in front of the sultan.

"Well that was impressive." Zeb said.

Ezra cleared his throat. Repeating what Hera told him to say when he met the sultan. "Your Majesty. I have journeyed from afar to seek your daughter's hand in marriage."

"Prince Ezy Bridger." Zeb said. "I'm delighted to meet you."

At this moment Hera chose to take a seat on the speeder.

"This is my royal adviser the Inquisitor and his helper Kallus, they are delighted as well." Zeb said pointing them out.

"Ecstatic." Kallus and the Inquisitor said at the same time, neither of them sounding so.

"I'm afraid Prince Brighter." the Inquisitor started.

"Bridger." Ezra corrected.

"Whatever." the Inquisitor said waving it off. "You just can't parade in here without an invitation."

"Wow, this is an impressive speeder-bike." Zeb said looking at the bike Hera was sitting on. "Mind if I?"

Hera smiled but technically Ezra had the final say. "Go ahead." Ezra confirmed.

Zeb hopped onto the back of the speeder and Hera flew him around the room, doing plenty of spins. While this was going on the Inquisitor approached Ezra. "Just where did you say you were from?"

"I didn't." Ezra said. "But it's a planet that I am sure is much farther then you have even visited."

"Try me." the Inquisitor said.

Hera landed the speeder at this moment, almost crashing into Kallus while doing so.

"He does seem to be a very impressive child." Zeb said, pinching Ezra's cheek, making him slightly uncomfortable, having received no affection of any sorts for years. "And a Prince. If we are lucky, Sabine will like this one, and you Inquisitor won't have to marry her after all." Zeb said that last part in a whisper to the Inquisitor.

"I don't trust him." the Inquisitor said.

"Oh posh, one thing I am proud of is my excellent judge of character." Zeb said.

"That's ironic." Kallus whispered to the Inquisitor.

"I know Sabine will like you." Zen told Ezra.

"And I know I will like Princess Sabine." Ezra said.

Sabine started sneaking into the room.

"Your Majesty," the Inquisitor said. "I must intervene, on Sabine's behalf. This boy will be no different from the others. "

"I'm am Prince Ezy Bridger, just give me a shot, I will win your Princess heart." Ezra said.

"How dare you." Sabine said. "All of you, standing around decided my future. I am not a prize to be won." She stormed out of the room.

"Oh my. Don't worry Prince Ezy, just give Sabine some time to cool off." Zeb said, leading him to another part of the palace.

"I think it's time to say good bye, to Prince Brighter." the Inquisitor said darkly.

**And let's stop there for today. Here is the sneak peak like normal.**

Chapter 10 Advice

Ezra was pacing below Sabine's balcony, while Kanan was playing Hera in some sort of strategy board game. "What am I going to do?" Ezra said frustrated. "Sabine won't even let me talk to her. I should have known I couldn't pull off this prince wish."

Hera had just pulled the winning move.

"Ha!" Hera said.

"I just lost to a mortal." Kanan said putting his head in his hands.

"Kanan I need help!" Ezra said. He had no idea how to deal with girls, maybe the genie could be of some help. Even though another girl sat literally three feet from Kanan.


	10. Advise

Chapter 10 Advice

Ezra was pacing below Sabine's balcony, while Kanan was playing Hera in some sort of strategy board game. "What am I going to do?" Ezra said frustrated. "Sabine won't even let me talk to her. I should have known I couldn't pull off this prince wish."

Hera had just pulled the winning move.

"Ha!" Hera said.

"I just lost to a mortal." Kanan said putting his head in his hands.

"Kanan I need help!" Ezra said. He had no idea how to deal with girls, maybe the genie could be of some help. Even though another girl sat literally three feet from Kanan.

"Well, Ez, I am going to tell you a little secret. Girls like it when you tell them the TRUTH!" Kanan said.

"I can't do that!" Ezra said. "If I tell Sabine I'm just some, some street rat, she'll laugh at me."

"Girls like a man who can make them laugh." Kanan said.

"Ezra, take it from me, a girl, she will be a lot happier to know the truth. If she only knew the lengths you went for her. She'll think it's sweet." Hera said. "Just be yourself."

"That's the last thing I want to be. Besides the princess can only marry royalty." Ezra said. "Even if I did tell her and she did except me," he sighed. "I'm going to talk to her." He adjusted his hat, "How do I look?"

Kanan sighed, "Like a prince."

Ezra smiled and got onto the speeder bike, making sure it was okay with Hera first, and flew up to the balcony. "Princess Sabine?" He climbed onto the balcony, leaving the speeder to hover in place just below eyesight.

"Who's there?" Sabine asked, approaching the balcony.

"It's me, Prince Ezi." Ezra said.

"I do not want to see you." Sabine said, turning back around.

"No, wait, please just give me a chance." Ezra said, he tried to approach her but was pushed back by Chopper, who was beeping like he was threatening him.

"Down, droid." Ezra said backing up.

"How do you think it's going?" Kanan asked.

"It doesn't sound too good." Hera said hearing Ezra trying to shoo away a droid.

"Oh boy," Kanan said before changing his shape, he was magic after all, into a small bug so he could go up and maybe help Ezra.

Sabine looked back out on to the balcony and saw that Prince Ezy was using his hat to try to push Chopper away, and he looked vaguely familiar. He looked sort of like the boy from the market.

"Wait, do I know you?" Sabine asked.

"Uh, no. How could you?" Ezra asked trying to play it off.

"You remind of someone I met at the market." Sabine said.

'_Crap, can't let her know!_' Ezra thought. "The market? Oh I have servants who go to the market for me."

"No I guess not." Sabine said, a little unhappy, she had really hoped it was the same boy.

"Enough about you, how about you talk about her." Kanan whispered in Ezra's ear. "She's smart, fun, hair, eyes, anything pick a feature."

"Princess Sabine you are very…"Ezra started, but then he couldn't find the right word.

"Wonderful, magnificent," Kanan started suggesting. "Punctual."

"Punctual." Ezra said, not really sure of its meaning.

"Punctual?" Sabine asked.

Ezra panicked, obviously not that good of a thing, "Beautiful, I meant to say pretty, then I decided to say beautiful and they sort of melded into well punctual."

"Nice save." Kanan muttered.

Sabine smirked, "I'm rich too you know?"

"Yeah," Ezra said, just loving the sound of her voice.

"The daughter of a sultan," Sabine said approaching Ezra.

"I know." Ezra said.

"A fine prize for any prince to marry." Sabine said.

"Uh," Ezra said, unsure how to respond, Sabine was right in front of him now. "Right, a prince like me."

"Uh oh. Trouble." Kanan tried to warn."

"Yes, a prince like you, and every other stuck up, snot-nosed scruff, nerf-herder, I have ever meet." Sabine said, flipping Ezra's cape around and turned around to her room.

"Wait." Ezra tried to stop her.

"Oh, just go jump off a balcony." Sabine said.

"Wha?" Ezra asked.

"You better stop her." Kanan said.

"Buzz off." Ezra said.

"Fine, just remember to be yourself." Kanan said before disappearing into the holocron in Ezra's hat.

"Yeah right." Ezra said.

"What?" Sabine asked.

"I said you were right." Ezra said. "You aren't just some prize to be won. You should be free to make your own choices. I will just go now." Stepping off the balcony onto the speeder.

"Wait!" Sabine said, she hadn't really meant for him to jump off.

"What?" Ezra asked rising up on the speeder.

"That is a wicked cool speeder." Sabine said, her true self coming out.

"Would you like a ride, it can get us out to the palace." Ezra said.

"Is it safe?" Sabine asked, not caring much if it was or wasn't.

"Sure, do you trust me?" Ezra asked.

"What?" Sabine asked. It couldn't be.

"Do you trust me?" Ezra asked. Posing the exact same way he did before, but this time with a shining smile.

"Yes." Sabine said with a small smirk, it was the boy from the market, she just had to figure out how she would get him to admit it.

Ezra pulled Sabine up and placed her behind him. "Hang on."

After they got out of the palace Ezra started to sing. "_I can show you the world, shining, shimmering, splendid. Tell me, princess, now when did you last let your heart decide? I can open your eyes. Take you wonder by wonder, over, sideways and under on a magic carpet ride. A whole new world! A new fantastic point of view, no one to tell us no or where to go, or say we're only dreaming_."

Sabine joined the song, "_A whole new world! A dazzling place I never knew. But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear, that now I'm in a whole new world with you_."

Ezra sang in harmony with her, "_Now I'm in a whole new world with you_."

Sabine continued her portion of the song, "_Unbelievable sights, indescribable feelings, soaring, tumbling, freewheeling, through an endless diamond sky. A whole new world_!"

As Sabine closed her eyes out of a little fear because of a dive Ezra reassured singing, "_Don't you dare close your eyes_."

Sabine continued, "_A hundred thousand things to see._"

To which Ezra responded, "_Hold your breath, it gets better_."

Sabine happily sang, "_I'm like a shooting star! I've come so far! I can't go back to where I used to be_."

Ezra started the last verse of the song singing, "_A whole new world_!"

Sabine responed, "_Every turn a surprise_."

"_With new horizons to pursue_." Ezra sang

Sabine was so happy, "_Every moment gets better_."

Together the two of them sang, "_I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare! Let me share this whole new world with you_."

"_A whole new world."_ Ezra sang.

__"_ A whole new world_." Sabine repeated.

__"_ That's where we'll be_." Ezra sang.

__"_That's where we'll be_." Sabine repeated.

__"_A thrilling place_." Ezra sang.

__" _A wondrous place_." Sabine said.

"_ For you and me_." They sang together as the song closed.

The two of them stopped and watched the Northern Lights near where the Te mple of Wonders was. Sabine had just had the time of her life, enjoying every moment of the speeder ride 'Prince Ezy' took her on.

"That was amazing and this view is amazing too." Sabine said.

"Yeah." Ezra said.

"It's a shame that apple vendor couldn't join us." Sabine said.

"Well, yeah, he does need to lighten up." Ezra said before realizing his mistake.

"I knew it! You are the boy from the market." Sabine said. "Tell me the truth!"

"The truth?" Ezra panicked, '_She just can't know I'm just a dirty street rat._' "The truth? The truth is that sometimes, I dress as a commoner and go into the market place. You know to escape the pressers of palace life. I also sometimes stay in that tower if I want to do it for a long period of time."

"Why didn't you just say so?" Sabine said, that was precisely what she had done when she had met him.

"Well, royalty sneaking out of the palace and dressing up like a commoner is a bit strange isn't?" Ezra asked.

"Not that strange." Sabine said. She leaned up against Ezra. After a while they flew back to the palace.

Ezra dropped Sabine off at the balcony.

"Thank you, my handsome prince. Good night." Sabine said.

"Sleep well Princess." Ezra said. And the two came together for a kiss. After they parted and Sabine went into her room Ezra cried out in victory, doing a loop-de-loop on the speeder before landing.

"For the first time in my life. Things are starting to go right." Ezra said.

But of course, the universe just had to prove him wrong.

**And for the first time in this story….NO Sneak Peek. I want the suspense to hang, and besides unless I have tons of homework the next chapter will probably be up within twelve hours. **


	11. Choices

Chapter 11: Choices

**Recap: **

"For the first time in my life. Things are starting to go right." Ezra said.

But of course, the universe just had to prove him wrong.

**Now to continue**

Ezra was grabbed by several guards. He looked and saw the Hera was also tied up and they were currently tying down his speeder. The guards put a gag around his mouth and tied his hands behind his back.

Ezra looked up and saw the Inquisitor, "I'm afraid you have over stayed you welcome, Prince Ezy."

Ezra tried to struggle, but the three guards were much stronger than him.

"Make sure he is never found." the Inquisitor said before walking away. Ezra tried struggling more but he was hit on the back of the head which made him pass out.

Ezra awoke when his feet hit the water. He immediately took a big breath of air before he was fully immerged. Ezra was pretty much in total panic. He had never learned how to swim, and added to the fact that he had a weight attached to feet he was sinking fast, and he couldn't really move much because his legs were tied together and his arms were tied behind his back. As Ezra hit bottom, his hat fell off and the holocron popped out.

The holocron! Kanan! If Ezra could only get to it he could summon Kanan and get saved. He struggled to reach the holocron, but finally managed to get it in hands. He had to hurry, he could feel himself losing consciousness again, but this time from lack of oxygen, and this time it would be permanent. He rubbed the holocron and Kanan popped out.

Kanan had something in his hands, but Ezra couldn't make it out, his vision was going dark.

"Works ever time, start doing something and poof they rub the holocron." Kanan said to himself, of course not needing air to breathe. "Now what do you need kid." That was when Kanan noticed exactly what position Ezra was in. "Ezra! Oh, Ezra come on, no free-bees on this one. I need you to say, "Kanan, I wish you would save my life."

Ezra weakly nodded before passing out.

"I'm taking that as a 'yes.' Hold on kid." Kanan said. He activated his device. It looked sort of like a sword, but the blade was a glowing beam of what seemed to be blue light. He used this to cut the chain and ball off of Ezra, before grabbing him and the holocron, bringing him and the item to the surface.

Ezra coughed up some water and started gasping for air.

"You alright kid?" Kanan asked.

"Kanan, I uh." Ezra said, Kanan had just saved his life and seemed so concerned. Ezra was so unused to this sign of affection, he didn't really know what to do. He remembered hugging his parents and seeing kids in the market hugging theirs, what would Kanan do? But at the moment Ezra really didn't care, he just wanted human, even if Kanan wasn't exactly human, contact. He hugged him, and surprisingly Kanan hugged him back without hesitation. "Thank you, Kanan."

"Oh, Ezra, I'm kind of fond of you." Kanan said. Before once again lifting Ezra up with that force, but this time it felt different, more love filled and they flew off back towards the Capital City.

Meanwhile at said Capital in the palace Sabine was brushing her short multi-colored hair humming the song she had sang with Prince Ezy.

"Sabine." Zeb said, coming into her room.

"Oh, father I just had the most wonderful time." Sabine said. "I'm so happy."

"You should be." Zeb said. Something seemed wrong though, like he wasn't all there. "Sabine, I have chosen a husband for you."

"What?" Sabine asked really confused.

"You will wed the Inquisitor." Zeb said, the door opened once again revealing the Inquisitor followed by Kallus.

Sabine gasped in horror.

"I see you are speechless." the Inquisitor said. "A fine quality in a wife."

"I will never marry you." Sabine spat. "Father I choose Prince Ezy."

"Prince Ezy left." Kallus said.

"Better check again." Ezra said appearing in the back of the room. His hat was tucked into his belt.

"Prince Ezy!" Sabine said happily.

"How is he still alive!" Kallus said.

"Tell them the truth Inquisitor, you tried to have me killed!" Ezra said.

"What? That is absolutely ridiculous." the Inquisitor said. "He's obviously lying." he continued with a slight wave of the hand.

"Obviously lying." Zeb repeated.

Ezra knew something was up. He grabbed the pitcher of water that was on the bedside table and slashed it on the sultan and the Inquisitor. "Snap out of it. He's hypnotizing you!"

"What?" Zeb asked before realizing what was going on. "Inquisitor! You're a traitor." Zeb called for the guards.

The Inquisitor and Kallus threw down some smoke bombs they had hidden away, and seemingly disappeared out of the room, but not before the Inquisitor caught sight of the holocron in Ezra's hat. The guards came in a moment later.

"Find the Inquisitor and Kallus and arrest them!" Zeb ordered, and the they ran out.

"Sabine, are you alright?" Ezra asked.

"Yes." Sabine answered.

"Those two. Oh when I get my hands on them." Zeb started but then noticed the way Ezra and Sabine were staring lovingly at each other. "Wait, can it be. My daughter has chosen a husband?" To which Sabine eagerly nodded. "Amazing!" Zeb grabbed Ezra's face, "You brilliant boy! I could kiss you, but I won't" adding the last part at the look of slight disgust on his face.

Pushing the young couple back together, "You two will be married at once!" Zeb continued. "Oh yes, you two will be happy and prosperous! And you Prince Ezy will be sultan!"

"Sultan, me?" Ezra asked taken aback. He knew he couldn't do it.

"Yes of course you! You are such a wonderful boy with such good honest character." Zeb said.

Ezra's mind was zooming at light speed. How could he be sultan. Just a few days ago he was stealing just to live. How can he rule the people he stole from? Should I tell them the truth? But he can't he was in too deep.

Far into the depths of the palace in the Inquisitor and Kallus's lair the Inquisitor started to laugh.

"What are laughing for!?" Kallus asked exasperated. "We need to get out of here!"

"Don't you see?" the Inquisitor said. "Prince Ezy is nothing more than that street rat Ezra. He has the magic holocron. Which you are going to steal from him."

"Me?' Kallus asked.

Ezra was pacing the room. Kanan and Hera watching.

"They want to make me sultan! No they want to make Prince Ezy sultan." Ezra said.

"What's the difference?" Hera asked.

"Everything!" Ezra said.

"Um, Ezra, no need to push, but is there something you are meaning to say?" Kanan asked. "Something along the lines of 'Kanan I wish you were free'? Anytime is good, but you know the sooner the better."

"Kanan I'm sorry, but I can't do it." Ezra said.

"Well, most of those words are easy but we can find some other way to get the point across." Kanan said, hoping he Ezra didn't mean what he thought he meant.

"I meant I can't wish you free!" Ezra said. "Look I'm sorry I really am, but they want to make me, no Prince Ezy sultan. Without you I'm…."

"You're what Ezra?" Hera asked.

"Some worthless street rat." Ezra said.

"You aren't worthless." Hera said trying to get Ezra to reconsider.

"No, no Hera, he's right. If a man can't keep is promises, he has no worth." Kanan said. "Until you need me _master_." he continued putting sarcasm in the title before disappearing into the holocron.

"Kanan," Hera said.

"Kanan, please don't be that way." Ezra said to the holocron, pretty close to tears. The holocron gave him a light shock. "Ouch!" he cried dropping it. "FINE! Then be that way! Stay in there!" throwing a pillow on top of it.

Hera was looking at him sadly.

"Yeah, what do you want?" Ezra asked angrily, letting his emotions get the better of him. When Hera gave a hurt look and started to walk away Ezra called after, "No wait." But she didn't listen.

Ezra sat on the couch, chocking back a sob. He had turned to only two people who knew the real him against him. "Kanan and Hera are right, I got to tell Sabine the truth."

**Sneak Peek**

Chapter 12: Trouble with a capital T

"Ezy, oh Ezy, can you come out here?" Sabine called.

"Yeah, coming." Ezra said grabbing his hat and putting it on. Little did he know that it was Kallus calling him in his wonderful Sabine impression. "Here goes nothing."

After Ezra left Kallus went in and got the holocron from under the pillow and snuck back out. "The Inquisitor will be so pleased."


	12. Trouble with a capital T

Chapter 12: Trouble with a capital T

"Ezy, oh Ezy, can you come out here?" Sabine called.

"Yeah, coming." Ezra said grabbing his hat and putting it on. Little did he know that it was Kallus calling him in his wonderful Sabine impression. "Here goes nothing."

After Ezra left Kallus went in and got the holocron from under the pillow and snuck back out. "The Inquisitor will be so pleased."

Ezra found Sabine near the balcony overlooking the market. He could vaguely hear Zeb saying, "Attention, my daughter has finally chosen as suitor." Gaining a roar of applause.

"Sabine," Ezra said. "Oh Ezy." Sabine said,

"Father has gathered the whole kingdom to meet you." Sabine said.

"Sabine there is something I have to tell you." Ezra said.

"May I present your new sultan Prince Ezy Bridger!" Zeb said and Sabine pushed Ezra out.

The crowd cheered and looking down from above was the Inquisitor and Kallus. "It makes me sick." Kallus commented.

"Let them cheer. Soon enough, they won't be." the Inquisitor said as he rubbed the holocron.

Kanan popped out but assumed it was Ezra so he had his back turned. "Look Ezra, I understand but after all you did promise," before turning around and noticed the Inquisitor. "Oh, you aren't Ezra."

"I'm your master now!" the Inquisitor said.

Kanan sighed, "I was afraid of that."

"Genie, my first wish, I wish to become sultan!" the Inquisitor said. Which Kanan unhappily granted.

Dark cloud started to swirl mysteriously above the palace. Until the roof of the balcony blew off.

"What's going on?" Zeb asked before his crown started to float off. "Hey!" he tried to grab it but it was no use it, and in fact, all of his royal clothes flew off him and over to the Inquisitor changing size to fit him, leaving Zeb in just his underwear.

"Inquisitor, you vile traitor!" Zeb jeered.

"That is Sultan Inquisitor." Kallus corrected.

"Oh yeah?" Ezra asked cockily. "We'll just see about that." Taking off his hat to get the holocron before remembering he had left it in the room, "The holocron!"

"Finders keepers." the Inquisitor laughed.

Kanan appeared behind the palace, much, much larger than normal, and used his mysterious force power to lift the palace off the ground and move it.

Ezra heard a whistle and saw Hera approaching on the speeder. She hopped off and Ezra hopped on and flew over to Kanan. "Kanan what are you doing? Stop!"

"Sorry kid, I've got a new master now." Kanan said, before placing the palace on a nearby cliff.

"No." Ezra whispered.

"Inquisitor I order you to stop." Zeb said.

"Aw, but there is a new order now. My order." the Inquisitor said. "Finally you will bow to me."

"We will never bow to you!" Sabine said.

"That's not surprising." Kallus said.

"If you won't bow before a sultan. Then you will cower before a sorcerer!" the Inquisitor said. "Genie, my second wish, I wish to become the most powerful sorcerer in the universe."

Kanan had to grant it.

"Kanan no!" Eza said trying to stop it but it was impossible.

"Ladies and gentleman please give a worm Lothal welcome to sorcerer Inquisitor." Kallus said and the Inquisitor's robes turned to a mixture of black and red.

"Where were we?" the Inquisitor asked. He used his magic to force Zeb and Sabine to bow down to him. Chopper came in to try to help but the Inquisitor just turned him into a small mouse droid. **(you know those small little things that are just seemingly around Imperial ships for no particular reason)**

"Princess, there is someone I'm just dying to introduce you too." the Inquisitor said, grabbing Sabine's face.

"Inquisitor! Get your hands off her!" Ezra demanded.

The Inquisitor started to sing as he grabbed Ezra off his speeder with the same magic. "_Prince Ezy, yes it is he, but not as you know him. Read my lips and come to grips with reality. Yes, meet a blast from your past, whose lies were too good to last. Say hello to your precious Prince Ezy!"_

Ezra's clothes were turned back into what they once were.

"Or should we say Ezra." Kallus said.

"Ezy?" Sabine asked.

"Sabine, I was going to tell you." Ezra said. "I'm just…"

He was cut off by the Inquistior continuing his song, "S_o Ezy turns out to be merely Ezra. Just a con, need I go on? Take it from me. His personality flaws, give me adequate cause, to send him packing on a one-way trip, so his prospects take a terminal dip, his assets frozen, the venue chosen is the ends of the earth - whoopee! So long, ex-Prince Ezy!_" The Inquisitor magically put Ezra in a tower and with the same magic sent the tower rocketing off somewhere. Hera closely followed on the speeder, hoping she could help.

Ezra landed somewhere cold, and he almost didn't want to move. His life was over now. Sabine would never accept after he lied to her. Kanan was most likely still mad at him, and the Inquisitor had taken over Lothal. What could he possibly do? He was stuck here with no way of getting back to the Capital City. Should he just sit here and wait to die of cold, which wouldn't be to long with the rags he had as clothes.

"Kid?" Hera called out.

"Hera?" Ezra said.

"There you are!" Hera said landing the speeder bike. "We have to get back."

"And do what. What can I do!" Ezra said. "I'm just a worthless street rat."

"Then do something about it!" Hera said.

"Like what?" Ezra asked.

"I don't know think about it on the way." Hera said, "You have to stop the Inquisitor." She grabbed him and put him behind her on the speeder and blasted off towards the Capital City.

As they were flying, "This is all my fault." Ezra said.

"No it's not." Hera said.

"I should have freed Kanan when I had the chance." Ezra said. "I just make a mess of everything."

"Then clean it up." Hera said.

"I'll take the holocron back." Ezra said. "If I free Kanan can he reverse everything?"

"Most likely, he is all powerful after all." Hera said.

**Yeah sorry it took me a bit longer than normal (even though it is still under 24 hours) I didn't feel like doing this at school and I am just now getting around to doing it. Probably just two more chapters or so until the end of the story. Sneak Peek.**

Chapter 13: Playing Hero

Meanwhile at the palace Kallus was making a fool out of Zeb while Sabine had been forced into a scandalous outfit, chained and holding a plate of fruit next to the Inquisitor who was on the thrown. Kanan was also forced to stand next to the Inquisitor in case he wanted anything.

"Please stop this." Sabine said.

"It pains me to see you reduced to this Sabine." the Inquisitor said taking a bite of the apple in her hands. "You could be so much more. A beautiful girl like you deserves to be on the arm of the most powerful man in the universe." He made a crown out of magic. "What do you say Sabine?"

Sabine didn't even have to think about it.


	13. Playing Hero

Chapter 13: Playing Hero

Meanwhile at the palace Kallus was making a fool out of Zeb while Sabine had been forced into a scandalous outfit, chained and holding a plate of fruit next to the Inquisitor who was on the throne. Kanan was also forced to stand next to the Inquisitor in case he wanted anything.

"Please stop this." Sabine said.

"It pains me to see you reduced to this Sabine." the Inquisitor said taking a bite of the apple in her hands. "You could be so much more. A beautiful girl like you deserves to be on the arm of the most powerful man in the universe." He made a crown out of magic. "What do you say Sabine?"

Sabine didn't even have to think about it. "Never!"

"I'll teach you respect." the Inquisitor said, going to smack her but Sabine stumbled back and fell on the ground. "Wait," he turned towards Kanan, "Genie, I have decided on my final wish."

"And?" Kanan asked.

"I wish for Princess Sabine to fall madly in love with me." the Inquisitor said.

Sabine gasped.

"Well, um, you see master, there are a few things I can't do." Kanan started.

"Don't talk to me!" the Inquisitor said, grabbing Kanan by the front of his shirt, and proceeded to yell at him.

Sabine noticed Ezra sneaking in and knew she had to cause a distraction.

"Inquisitor," Sabine said, grabbing the crown off the ground. "I never realized how handsome you are." She placed the crown on her head.

Kanan's mouth dropped open.

"That's much better." the Inquisitor said, placing the holocron on the throne and approached Sabine. "Tell me more about myself."

As Sabine complimented the Inquisitor, Kanan was really confused. He looked behind him and saw Ezra. "Ez, little buddy."

Ezra shushed him not want to get caught.

Kanan went closer and whisper, "Ez, I can't help you. Mr. Pale Baldy is my master now. What are you going to do?"

"Hey, I'm a street rat remember, I'll figure something out." Ezra said.

As Ezra was nearing the holocron Kallus saw him. "In-" but that was all he managed before Kanan knocked him out. But it drew enough attention for the Inquisitor to turn around. Sabine grabbed his cheeks before he could see anything a drew him in for a kiss. Ezra, Kanan, and Hera stared at shock.

The Inquisitor drew back with a smile but then noticed Ezra in the reflection on Sabine's crown.

"You!" the Inquisitor screamed blasting Ezra back with magic. "How many times do I have to kill you?"

"Get the holocron." Ezra told Sabine.

As she ran to it the Inquisitor laughed and blasted her with magic, "Seems like your time is up." and she was stuck in an hour glass with sand slowly falling on her.

Hera tried to approach on the speeder bike but the Inquisitor blasted it to pieces, knocking her out.

Ezra tried to grab the holocron but the Inquisitor kept putting obstacles in his way. The Inquisitor approached Ezra and tried to kill him. "There is no stopping it boy. I am the most powerful being in the galaxy. Without the genie you are nothing!"

"The genie? Kanan!" Ezra said. "Kanan will have more power than you could ever have!"

"Ezra I would rather you leave me out of this." Kanan said.

"He gave you your power, he can take it away just as easily." Ezra said. "Face it Inquisitor, with Kanan around, you're only second rate."

"You're right. His power exceeds my own." the Inquisitor said. "But not for much longer. Genie my third wish, I wish to be an all-powerful genie!"

"Nice going Ezra." Kanan muttered before granting the wish.

"Yes! The universe is mine to control!" said the genie Inquisitor.

"Not so fast Inquisitor, being a genie comes with a price." Ezra said. Before the Inquisitor, dragging Kallus along, was sucked into a new holocron. "All that power in a tiny living space." Then he ran and got Sabine out of the hour glass as the other stuff that the Inquisitor had changed went back to normal.

"Ez, you are a little scamp." Kanan said affectingly. "May I?"

Ezra handed him the Inquisitor's holocron and he used his magic blasting it off into space, hopefully never to be seen again.

Sabine approached Ezra. "Sabine, I'm sorry I lied to you, about being a prince."

"I know why you did it." Sabine said.

"I guess this is good-bye." Ezra said. Kanan started to tear up, Ezra really cared for her.

"Oh that stupid law!" Sabine said. "This just isn't fair. I love you."

At that moment, Kanan just wanted them to be happy. He wouldn't care if he wouldn't be free. "Ezra no problem you still have one wish left. Just say the word and you're a price again."

"Sabine, I love you." Ezra said. "But, I made a promise."

**I know it's short but i should have the next and last chapter up soon. and now sneak peek. this time :P **


	14. Love

**Oh quick warning, I do plan on making you cry this chapter.**

Chapter 14: Love

Ezra turned to Kanan, "Kanan, I wish you were free."

"One prince coming, wait what did you say?" Kanan asked.

"Kanan, you are free." Ezra said. The holocron glowed blue before it died.

"I'm free." Kanan said. "I really am free. Quick wish for something outrageous."

"I wish for my parents." Ezra said.

"No!" Kanan said before realizing what Ezra said. "I mean,"

"It's all right Kanan." Ezra said.

"I wish there was something I could do for you. After all you gave me the thing I wanted most." Kanan said.

"You sort of already did Kanan." Ezra said. "You reminded me what it felt like to have someone love you. I'm going to miss you, Kanan."

"Aw, Ez, I'm going to miss you too." Kanan said. "But no matter what anyone says, you will be a prince to me." He gave Ezra a hug.

Zeb realized how happy Sabine was with Ezra, and how much Ezra had just sacrificed. "You seem to have certainly proven your worth. It's that law." He smirked.

"Father?" Sabine asked.

"I'm the sultan I can make the rules. And from this day forward I saw the princess can marry whoever she sees fit." Zeb said.

"Him!" Sabine ran into Ezra's arms and he swung her around. "I choose you, Ezra."

Hera came over towards Kanan. "Aw that is sweet. See what did I tell you Ezra."

"Come on Hera, we have a galaxy to see." Kanan said. "We will of course be taking that ship. I call it the _Ghost_."

"I'm flying." Hera said.

"Hey, guys, if you are ever in the system, stop by okay?" Ezra asked.

"Of course." Kanan said. The two of them hoped into the _Ghost_ and took off.

"_A whole new world._" Ezra sang.

"_A whole new life,_" Sabine sang.

"_For you and me._" They sang together before kissing.

The End.

Note: I remember that when I first started this story I had a review telling me that they never see stuff like this finished, and told me to make sure I did finish it. And look here now, finished and in under a week. I hope you all enjoyed it and a special shout out to all my reviewers especially virgin66 and her daughter who kept telling me that they enjoyed it so much. I am open for suggestions if anyone wants something that they can't seem to find on here. But please note I may take a while when I do so. Until then this is hadesgirl015 lots of love.


End file.
